Jurassic Park IV: Lost Legends
by Chance Frasor
Summary: Jurassic Park IV: Lost Legends is my version of a Jurassic Park IV. It has no characters from the previous movies, or novels. It does mention John Hammond later on in the story, but that is all. This story is written in an InGen employee's point of view.


**Jurrassic Park IV: Lost Legends**

** Chapter 1 Flying High**

The darkness enveloped me for what seemed like hours. I saw visions of me on a tropical beach, sipping from a coconut next to my wife of three years, Kristen. The gentle waves lapped against the beach. A soft breeze smelling of paradise swept over the beach, filling my nose and my brain with pleasure. The soft white sand sparkled underneath the Bahama sun, forcing me to squint. The jungle behind me swayed and I heard the coconut fronds slashing against each other. It was so peaceful. I finished my maji ya matunda na nazi and laid my head back as I rose my arm and said politely, "Sir, would you kindly resupply my drink?" I smiled. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I looked over at Kristen, who in her two piece bikini, looked marvelous. Her black sunglasses sat high on her face, and her blonde hair hung over the chair. Her eyes, light aqua, were closed and hid underneath the glasses. She never looked so beautiful. I smiled. I heard her smile as a sea gull cawed, and she turned her head to me. "Wake up, babe." She said, smiling. I smiled back before cursing to myself. This was all a dream!

I awoke to Kristen leaning over me, her aqua eyes staring at me. I blinked lazily and looked at her. She was shaking me awake while holding a phone in her right hand. It was my cell phone. "Honey, it's Warrant. He says you need to pack. You're leaving in a few hours." She smiled, and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I said, trying to shake myself awake.

"Chance, it's Warrant. InGen says to start packing, that they're shipping us out soon. They say they'll supply us with equipment, but I'm packing my personal camera. I want pictures of these animals. We do, after all, get only one chance in our life to visit Isla Sorna and see these animals."

"Will they allow you to bring it?"

"They won't care. They public already knows about the islands thanks to Ian and the incident on the last expedition, involving a pack of large carnivores. Not the raptors, the. . . uh. . ."

"Small green lizards?"

"Yeah!"

"Those aren't large."

"Well, the news report said-"

"The news report also said that he was attacked in the plane. When we, InGen employees, know that he was attacked on the island. And there were no remains, only a huge blood smear leading to the forest."

"So, the lizards dragged him away?"

"No. Something bigger did. They found three-toed footprints, and it appeared to sit next to the body like a rabbit."

"A rabbit-saurus?"

"Warrant. I'll see you Wednesday."

"Alright. Bye."

I hung up the phone, and pulled the covers off of me. I had to get dressed and get some things packed. I had already talked to Kristen about it, and promised I'd come hone alive and intact with stories of my adventures. My cell phone vibrated in my hand, surprising me. I looked at the caller ID. It was Lane. It was followed it a multimedia message. I answered.

"Yo, Chance. I just got off the phone with Warrant and Danny. Danny sent me a bunch of video files. It turns out that InGen didn't do such a good job of deleting their servers after each expedition. Of course, we could all get fired for reading this, but I've sent you the files. Just plug your phone to the computer and watch the videos. They show the deaths, and a few unnerving things about the dinosaurs none of us expected. Make sure you're alone when you watch them." Lane's phone beeped before I got to respond. "Ohh, man. I have to go. Marcus is calling me."

I sat there as I heard the beep of him hanging up. I was staring at the message. It said, 'four files waiting for download'. I swallowed hard, and accepted it. The files were each several minutes long, for a total of twenty minutes. I plugged it up to my laptop and pressed the external hard rive shortcut.

The first video began to play.

An alien scream blasted through my speakers. The camera shook, and I tensed up. When the camera skipped, I saw the still image of what looked like a T-Rex, but pitch black with glowing yellow eyes. The video resumed, and it showed the dinosaur staring directly at the camera and growling. The large animal darted towards the person, covering the distance in a few footsteps. I saw the mouth open, and I could see it close around the camera. Then static. This must have been a live feed at the time, otherwise, how did they recover the tape?

The second video showed people running through a hallway in a compound, panting and screaming. A shrill shriek filled the air, and the camera hit the ground. It skidded to show the holder get pinned down by a velociraptor with a coloration similar to a tiger, and it showed the foot of another velociraptor pass over the lens as three other raptors continued with the chase. The camera man tried to push the raptor off of him, but the raptor had it's clawed hand against the man's face, The man kicked, and the raptor raked it's hand across his face. The tail wagged back and forth, playfully. The screams of the man and raptor welded together to form a chorus from hell. The raptor overpowered the man, grabbing his head in it's jaws, and shook. A loud crunch from the man's neck resonated through the hallway, but was drowned out from the distant screams of the other people.

The third video began to play automatically, showing yet another group of people, from the expedition six years ago, and they appeared to be in a clearing. I was tensing up already. The leader of the group, a black man carrying an assault rifle, turned and yelled. The camera slowly turned to show a dark green tyrannosaur walking across a trail close to the entrance of the clearing. Hearing the man yell, it turned to look at the man, and it roared. The camera shook and the audio boomed as the guttural roar from a millennium ago wretched itself forth from it's throat. The feed ended as the reptilian foot crashed onto the camera.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. What have I gotten myself into. . . My phone vibrated as my speakers screeched. Great, another video. Another video of man losing his life. The video was black and full of static. There was a heavy droning sound, it must have been rain. There was a flash of lightning, I caught of a lake. They must have been on a boat. The lightning flashed again and a sound of tearing metal resounded over the lakefront. A large crocodilian head swung out of the water and over the side of the boat. Three men opened fire into the water as the great head grabbed a man and drug him overboard. The gunfire stopped. The video ended.

"Kristen, come here please. . ." I called, hearing her set down something in the kitchen and gracefully walk into the room, her blonde hair following behind her. She sat down on my lap and looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Yes, babe?"

"Kristen. . . you do know where I'm going, right?"

"Isla Soran, or Saura, something like that." She smiled and giggled.

"Isla Sorna, babe. And it's not a laughing matter..." I looked torwards the carpet and sighed. "I wish I could tell you." I tilted her head to look into her eyes. "I really wish I could tell you."

"Then tell me, Chance. I can keep a secret." She smiled. I thought about it, Would she believe me? I mean, it's an island of dinosaurs. . . . She'd think I was a lunatic, might as well try though.

"Kristen, it's an island full of dinosaurs. InGen, the 'human research center' I told you about, is actually the International Genetics Corporation, hence the name InGen." I stared at her. "There are around twenty species or so, as far as I can remember on that island during the last expedition. Twenty that were documented. I know for a fact that raptors and the T-Rex are there." She looked at me and a laughed a little on the inside, I could see it in her eyes. My hands began to shake as I reached for my cellphone.

"Watch these videos while I pack, Kristen." I said as I pressed play and immediately saw her gasp. I packed my camera, my satellite phone, a few white shirts, and a few parachute pants. I went to my closet and grabbed my tennis shoes from the very back and stood back up. My long black hair fell down into my face and I brushed it aside. I stopped and looked at Kristen as her face threw a look of disgust at my phone and she threw it on the table. She put her hands in the air and started waving them frantically saying, "Ew, ew, ew, ew!"

I wanted to comfort her, but I was also counting on her comforting me. I sat on my bed with my head in my palms. What have I gotten myself into. . . I grabbed my phone and called Lane.

"Hey, man. I'm ready. I'm about to head to the airport now." I hung up without letting him get a word in, and walked into the kitchen to find Kristen.

"Baby, it's time. I have to go." I looked deep into her eyes. "I love you."

She looked at me, tears forming in her eyes. She knew I might not come back. "I love you." She whispered, her voice cracking.

I grabbed my backpack, and walked out the door. I took one last look back at Kristen who was now outside, "Don't worry. I'll be back in one piece." I smiled, and waved.

My friend Danny pulled up in his brand new, silver Crystler 200, "C'mon! Jump in!" I opened the back door threw my bag; then hoped in the passengers seat. I waved one more time then Danny drove off.

"How ya been bro." Danny spoke for the first time in three minutes.

"Hanging in there, you know same old stuff. Im just worried about this island. After all, they create dinosaurs. . ."

There was a 10 second silence.

"Yeah, but they improved this place. They fixed it all up. No need to worry bro. Everythings gonna be ok. It's been 6 years since the last incident, and they rebuilt the whole island so that its safe once again."

"Lets hope so. . ." I ended the conversation.

The ride was pretty much silent exept for the radio. I fell asleep during the ride. After 20 minutes we made it to the airport.

"We're here Chance!" Danny shook my shoulder. I yawned, and stretched my arms. We got out of the car. I opened the back seat, grabbed my bag, and yawned once more. Danny poped the truck, and grabbed his little stringed bag.

"Lets go." I said. We went through the security gate, and everything else. All of it took 30 minutes. Quite good time if you ask me. We had our own private plane. This plane was for InGen employies only. We were walking up to our plane. Our pilot was waiting for us. The pilot was a man well in his 50s. He had grayish, and black hair. This plane was wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It was a perfect sized plane.

"Sweet plane!" Danny exclaimed.

"I know right. . ."

"We're on the way!"

We walked up to the pilot, "Hello. You two must be Dan, and Chance, correct?"

"Yes we are." We answered simultaneously.

"Ok just walk up those steps, and take a seat." Danny, and I walked up the stairway connected to the plane. They entered the dooorway. There were more InGen employies on the plane. Marcus, Warrant, and Lane were on the plane. Along with 5 more people. There are 20 seats on the plane, and including Danny, and I there is 10 people. Danny, and I sat near Marcus, Lane, and Warrant. We were all in the back of the plane.

"I can't wait! Actual dinosaurs! Im so-", Marcus paused, "-so exited!" Marcus was a young black man of 25. He had glasses, and a nice, clean shaved face.

"I know it is just so, so, so. . .unbelievable!" Warrant added.

"Guys just yesterday we were working at some boring job, and now we are on a plane to a island inhabiated by dinosaurs." Lane said.

The pilot walked up the stairs, "My name is , and I will be your pilot for this flight. The flight will probally take three and a half hours. In the baggage holders above your head lie food, water, and pepsi drinks. Enjoy your flight."

put the stairs in the plane. Then he went to the cockpit. I didn't notice it before, but there was another man in the cockpit. The second man was wearing army green t-shirt, and a brown jacket than was open. He had tan khaki shorts on. He looked like he was in his late 20s, or early 30s. He had a five O'Clock shadow, and a scar over his left eye. _He must be the co-pilot. _I thought to myself.

spoke over the intercom, "Please buckle up, we're going up."

"Bout' time." Lance said.

The plane's engine was getting fired up. It started moving on the runway. The plane went around two times then went up. Everyone buckled up. The plane was getting higher, and higher. Then we were flying high.

I just couldn't believe I was on a plane to Isla Sorna; probally the most dangerous place in this world. I noticed a little tray in front of me, on the seat. So I put it down, and grabbed my bag. I took out my _Acer_ laptop. Then I placed it on the tray.

"Whatcha doin?" Danny asked me.

"Im gonna look more into this InGen corporation."

"Ok man. Tell me what you found out when you're done."

I waited while it started up. Then my account came up. I clicked my icon, and logged on. I looked at my wallpaper. It was Kristen. I connected to the planes Wi-Fi. Then I clicked on the internet. I looked up InGen, but not much came up. I researched dinosaur attacks. I saw more videos of InGen's genetic monsters. I powered down my laptop, placed it in my bag, and then turned to Danny.

"Couldn't find much about them Danny."

"All right. Just take a load off, everyone is sleeping. Time for us to join the club."

Danny, and I laid back, and fell asleep. _I woke up. I looked around the plane. Their was blood everywhere. Danny was yelling. I looked at him, and he was being eaten alive by a velociraptor. I jumped over the seat, and ran for the doorway. Then the raptor jumped on my back, and then I turned my head. Then the raptor's mouth full of razor-sharp teeth striked my face. _

"AHH!" I yelled. It was just a dream.

"You ok bro?" Danny nudged my arm.

"Yea. . .just a bad dream-"

"Ok Chance. You've been sleeping for three hours man."

"Wow, I didn't think I'd sleep that long." I stetched out my legs.

"Yea man, I woke up like 30 minutes ago then I heard you yell."

"Oh."

I stood up, and got some food out of the baggage carpartment. I grabbed some salt, and vinnager potato chips. I opened the bag, and took a handful. I saw Warrant get up, and sit next to some guy in the middle of the plane. This guy had a mysterious, and bad air surrounding him. I don't know what it was, but this man seemed to be up to no good. Then I saw Warrant slide a manila folder out of his jacket. The guy took it, and put it in his bag.

"What is he up to. . .?" I asked myself quitly.

They spoke few words then the guy pulled out some cash. He handed the stack of cash to Warrant. Warrant spoke five words. I read his lips, and he said, "Pleasure doing bussiness with you." Warrant walked back. I nudged Danny, and asked if he knew the guy that Warrant was talking to.

"Na, but Warrant knows everyone man." Danny replied with a short laugh.

Warrant sat down in the seat in front of mine. So I asked him, "Who's the guy you were talking to?"

"He's an old friend of mine. His name is Harold Liebermann."

"Ok. Then what did you give him for the cash?"

"I promised him some _classified_ files of InGen, and the money was for me talking care of his kids while he served time."

"Why'd he get sent to the bighouse?"

"He robbed a bank to get money for his ill son, Billy. Sadly, Billy couldn't make it."

"Ohh. . .thats terrible."

"Yea he served 6 years in prison. He wife left him, and took the kids. Im all he has left."

"Damn, that's just sad. I think it's nice that you gave him this job."

"Yea this way him and I will be hanging out daily."

spoke over the intercome, "Well folks, we are approuching the island."

Everyone looked out the windows. The place was beutiful. How could such a beutiful place be so bad? Gasps, and wows filled the plane. We flew over some of the compounds. We saw herds of triceratops, stegasaurus', and many more. This place was amazing. Who wold of thought that we could bring dinosaurs back. We were lowering down. There was a runway below.

The plane lowered until it was on its wheels. It stopped shortly after.

** Chapter 2 The Island**

We finally got off the plane. There was a large building. There was also 3 men waiting for everyone to get off the plane. Out of the three men the one in the middle was the one that really poped out. He looked like Grant, but he was younger. The two other men were in army uniform. The had Desert Eagles on their waists, and 1 UZI UC Carbine 9mm Semi Automatic on each of their backs. The man in the middle spoke.

"Welcome to Isla Sorna. The top research facility for InGen. My name is Commander Palmer. As you all know, here at InGen we genetically engineer dinosaurs, but InGen is much more than that. We recreate many things, and we try to make the world a better place. The dinosaurs can be tamed, with the right tamer. These dinosaurs were meant for study, and for war if we needed. This building in front of us is where you all will be staying. There is one very important rule that you have to keep in mind. Never go out at night, espacially if you are intoxicated. All of you! Follow me."

"Wow this place is cool Chance, look at the plants, and flowers." Marcus whispered.

"Yea it is pretty amazing."

"Lets go check out the rooms."

Commander Palmer led us to the enterance of the building. It was very large. It had two parts of it. It had a security code. Palmer taped a few buttons, then the giant steel doors opened.

"Welcome to your new home." Palmer announced.

Palmer was a strict type of guy. Very serious, and tough. He had long, sharp grayish-black hair. He led us into the building. It was very clean and big. Just the hallway was about 5 feet wide, and 10 meters long. The center of the building was huge.

"This place is huge Commander Palmer!" A voice shouted. It was a guy about the age a 21. Palmer responded.

"Well of course, we must take every precaution just incase a mishap does happen. The walls are 15 inches thick, the building is 40 feet high. This place has electronic barb wire if we ever needed to turn it on. This is the safest place on this island... Now I would like to get all of you to your rooms, so you can get situated."

Palmer walked down to another corridor. It also had a securitypad lock. Palmer spoke once more.

"You all will get the security codes once you are in your rooms."

The door slid open, and Palmer spoke.

"Come on through hurry, hurry, today!", Palmer pointed to some papers on the wall, "These will tell you your room number, and your roomate."

Everyone crowded the wall.

"Sweet! Me and Chance are roomies!" Danny announced.

More crys of enjoyment filled the corrider. Then Commander Palmer broke the conversations, and outbersts.

"Great! You all know your rooms, so go to them and unpack."

Everyone walked down the hall, found their door numbers, and went inside. Danny and I walked down to the end of the hall. We had room 135. Our door was to the right of the hall. We opened the door. Suprisingly the room was more like a villa. It had two king sized beds with clean sheets, and giant, soft looking pillows. It was a very big room. It had a hot tub in the corner, two white leather couches, and a plasma television.

"Wow! This place is sick!" Danny yelled out.

I nodded my head then placed my bag onto the closest bed. I walked over to the hot tub, and then opened a door beside it. The door was to the bathroom. The bathroom was also amazing. It had a walk-in shower, and a heated toilet seat.

"Hey Chance, i've got the codes, and rules here!" Danny yelled out to me.

I walked out of the bathroom, and went over to Danny. Danny had a paper in his hand.

"This forum has everything we need to know." Danny spoke softly for once.

"Alright let me check it out."

Danny handed me the forum. The top had bold print. **InGen Codes and Rules**. What followed were computer codes, and a list of rules. I then noticed a computer in the left corner of the room. There was also a intercom speaker on the seal a few feet away from the fan. Suddenly the speaker turned on. Commander Palmer spoke.

"All new InGen employies your codes and rules forum was on each of your bedside desks. Look over them, and then you are welcome to do whatever you want, unless it is banned by the rules forum. Have a good night because tommorow you start your tutorial."

The intercom clicked off, and Danny jumped on his bed.

"This may be an island of blood thirsty dinos, but they do know how to treat a guy right." Danny spoke as if he was at an island vacation in the Bahamas.

"I guess, but im still alarmed about this place. There has been many incidents with these dinosaur sites."

"Just enjoy this man, they fixed this place up, so nothing like that will happen again."

I sighed, "I guess. I don't know bout' you, but im going to bed."

I jumped on my comfortable bed, and let out a yawn. I closed my eyes.

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. My alarm clock started pounding my ear drums.

"Yawn. . ." I yawned loudly.

"Ya up Chance?" Danny asked.

I nodded my head and pulled the covers off of me. I was still wearing my polo shirt fromt the day before, and the khaki pants aswell. I grabbed my bag, and took out a clean pair of clothes. I grabbed my nice blue and silver polo shirt. Then I grabbed my navy blue jean shorts. I changed.

"Hey Danny ya ready?" I shouted out.

Danny howlered back. Then Danny and I took our room key, and walked out for our first day tutorial. We headed down the hall to the auditorium. We made it 2 minutes before it got started. There was about 20 people in the auditorium. Everyone was talking, so their voices were echoing all through the auditorium. Then the door slammed closed. A loud bang filled the room. Commander Palmer was walking through the aisle. The only thing that could be heard was the footsteps of Commander Palmer. Palmer walked up to the front of the room. There was a pedistool with a microphone attached. Palmer reached the pedistool. He turned the microphone on.

"Welcome to Isla Sorna, the number one InGen facility. Today you will learn the jobs here at InGen. You will take IQ tests to see what job fits you. Right now I will start by saying this. Isla Sorna has recently made some more species of dinosaurs. There are 51 species of dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Of course we are studying these creatures to actually learn what they did millions of years ago. We can finally fit the pieces of the puzzle together. There is one thing you must be aware of. If you are dealing with raptors, you will have 5 people with 5 rounds of ammunition standing by you. Never let your guard down with these animals. Raptors are suprisingly the most intelligant creatures on this island beside us. They never try the same trick twice. They are smart, swift, and deadly. The raptors have been the leading cause of death on our sites. There are more than 40 raptors on this site. There are more dangerous dinosaurs on this island, but nothing is more smarter, and more ferocious than the raptors.", There was a brief silence, "Ok, Moving on. Ok now, which of you are good with computers?"

A skinny guy with glasses rose his hand. Palmer pointed his finger at him.

"Yes, im very well skilled with computers, and have a masters degree in engineering."

"Ok then you'll probally be one of our sites administating engineer." Palmer responded to the mans statement, "Ok then, honestly this wasn't really a tutorial; it was more like a brief into to InGen. Now this is where you all will take your IQ tests. Go back to your room, and get on your computer. The program will be installed on the start menu. The username and password is on your code forum. Make sure to choose wisely because you only get one chance to do this. Good day."

Everyone left the room. Palmer was the last to leave. Danny and I were at the door of our room. Danny reached into his pocket. He pulled out a glistening key. He stuck it into the door, and pushed. We walked in, and stretched. Danny walked over to the computer, and hit the power button. The computer was powering on.

"I hope we get the same job man." Danny said.

"If you want to be with me we just need to use the same answers."

"Oh yea!"

The computer came to its home screen. It had two accounts called Chance and Dan. Dan hit his account. He needed a password. He looked at his password on the code forum. He typed in a few keys then clicked enter. The homepage came up. Danny clicked the start menu. The IQ test program was at the top. He clicked it. I was just sitting on the bed watching him. The IQ test program finally loaded after a minute. Danny took the test. It took him about 15 minutes.

"Move over Danny. It's my turn."

I got off the bed. Danny got up, and I logged out of his account. I clicked my icon, and typed in my password. I took the test. Then I got up, shut the computer off, and walked over to my bed. The intercom came on.

"This message is for new InGen employies only. Once you are done with your IQ tests wait for a little while until we have configured your job choices. We will call you up to the auditorium when we are ready." Palmer was speaking over the intercom as always.

I was lying down on my bed with my face compressed into my soft pillow. Danny went into the bathroom. I was feeling really tired. I closed my eyes. Then everything black out.

"Hey Chance, wake up, wake up man. We're gonna find out what jobs we have right now. You gotta get up."

I yawned. I turned around, and stretched out my body.

"Ok, im coming."

I got up and grabbed the key.

"Lets go." I mumbled.

Danny opened the door, and I locked it. Then we walked down the corrider to the auditorium. We opened the door. We took our seats near Marcus, Lane, and Warrant. Lane was wearing silverish-purple tinted sun glasses.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Chance!" Lane exclaimed.

"Hey Lane, how have ya been?"

"Good, good, you know Kaitlyn and I have a little one on the way."

"Congratulations Lane. Im happy for you and Kaitlyn."

"Thanks Chance. How bout you and Kristen, are you two hinking bout taking it further?"

"I've talked it over with her, but she just isn't ready."

"Oh, so besides that what have you been up to?"

"Nothing man I just applied for this job and well, here I am."

"Hmmm. Well looks like we can catch up more since we work here together."

"Yeah."

Commander Palmer passed my side. As he walked by each row it had gone silent. Palmer walked up to the pedistool.

"Welcome ladies, and gentlemen. First I will call out the employies that will be working in our operating room, aka the computer room. Marcus Valier, Jarred Overton, Mikayla White, Issac Goodman. Will you all come up and recieve your ID card.", They did.

"Okay now these are going to be the herbivore wranglers. Eric Mercado, Josh Cabot, Caitlyn Green. Carlos Hernandez, Irene Julius.", They walked up to get their IDs.

"These are going to be the carnivore wranglers. Kyle Green, Chance Frasor, Warrant Winston, Danny Richter, Lane Timberlake. Holly Marrie, Angel Roquez." The others and I walked up to collect our ID cards. My ID card had my picture, my job, my birth date, my hair color, eye color, and my ID code.

"The last to be called out will be modern security. Harold Liebermann, Andrew Brusie, Cale Smith, Justina Simonetta, Ryan Rhodes, Gabriel Montero, Juan Medrano, Desiree Mcombs. Come and collect your IDs." Everyone has collected their cards. Palmer told us we were dismissed, and we had this one more day to relax, but starting tommorow we must get up at 5am, and go to our stations. Danny and I walked back to our room. I took out the key, and placed it into the lock. I pushed the door open. I walked in followed by Danny.

"Danny im going to check out the species on these island."

"Your gonna go outside! And check out those animals right now?"

"No Danny, there is a program on our computer that shows us the parks animals."

"Oh."

I powered up the computer. I took of my slide on sandals, and relaxed in the rollout chair. The screen came on. I clicked my account, and typed in my password. I got up while it loaded. I heard a excruciating roar outside, then gunfire. Danny ran out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Danny questioned loudly. The roar was even closer this time. Danny and I ran out of the room, and went outside. There was a dinosaur running loose. It had cold, heartless eyes. It had greenish skin with some blueish skin. It was about 20 feet high, and 40 feet long. It was running rampid. Then it turned its head towards me. It charged towards Danny and I. I pushed Danny to one side then I jumped to the ground, rolled, and picked up a Uzui Uc Carbine 9mm Semi Automatic that was laying on the ground. He waited for the beast to come towards him then he took aim. He shot the dinosaur directly in the throut. The dinosaur fell down to the ground. That was the most adreneline rushing activity I have done in a long time. My heart was pounding. A man in a navy seal uniform approached me. He had dirty, brown hair, and gray eyes. He lend out his hand. I grabbed it.

"You shouldn't of came out here kid. You could of gotten yourself killed." The man said with just a little anger in his voice.

"I know, but I wanted to check out the noises I heard."

"I can tell your a new guy. What job do ya have?"

"Im a carnivore wrangler, and the names Chance."

"Ok Chance. Im Richard, and i'll be your boss starting tommorow."

"I would get back inside before Palmer gets here."

"Ok see you tommorrow Richard."

I walked to the door, and punched in the three digit code. The carnivore wranglers were moving the body of the deceased dinosaur. Danny was shocked. We both walked inside. We made it to our room in about thirty seconds. Danny had a fear in his eyes that I have never seen before. I opened the door, and Danny and I entered. Danny wobbled over to his bed, and collapsed. I sat down at the computer, and clicked the species viewing program. It was named InGen Facility Species Info. It loaded up.

"I can't believe what I just saw. . ." Danny gloomly spoke.

"It's okay, I killed that thing, and I pushed you out of the way. Thats all that matters. Now let me look for that dinosaur in the species program."

The program finished loading. Two choices came up: Herbivore List, and to the right of that Carnivore List. I clicked the carnivore list. 29 listings came up. I clicked on the first listing. It was called an Acrocanthosaurus. It sort of looked like the dinosaur I killed, but it wasn't the animal. The next choice was Albertosaurus. It wasn't the one either. The next was called an Alectrosaurus. It resembled an oversized iguana, but that wasn't the one. The next was what I was looking for. It was called an Allosaurus. It said under its details that their are 4 on Isla Sorna. They all have names. Their names were Quincy, Allis, Aaron, and Hal. I looked at all the other dinosaurs that I would have to deal with here on Isla Sorna. It looks like im _not_ going to like my job much.

"Hey Chance! Did ya find out what dinosaur it was?" Danny asked.

"Yea it was an Allosaurus. Their are 4 more of those on this island."

"_Great_. . ." Danny mumbled.

"Its five O'clock in the afternoon. How about we just relax, and watch some tv?"

"That's exactly my plans."

Danny walked over to the tv, and grabbed the remote controll. Then Danny hit the power button. I powered down the computer and walked over to the couch where Danny was sitting. Danny was flipping through the channels.

"How are we getting cable way out here on an island off the coast of Costa Rica?" I asked Danny.

"I don't know man, but who cares. At least we have it."

"Yea. But it's just strange that we have it."

"Shutup already man, South Park is on."

South Park is a television show that involves kids from Colorado that have adventures. It is for mature audiences only. It's a real hillarious show to me. We sat on the couch, and enjoyed the television. Suddenly the intercom came on.

"Chance Frasor meet me outside the buildings main enterence."

It was Palmer that spoke, so I knew I was in trouble.

"Come back in one piece." Danny said.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I replied sacasticly.

I got up, and put on my shoes. I walked to the door, and left. I walked down the corrider, and then through the hall leading to the front of the building. I was outside. Palmer and Richard were waiting for me.

"Frasor, come here." Palmer shouted.

I walked over to them. Commander Palmers stern expression is very intimidating.

"Hello sir." I said.

"Is it true what I heard today? About the Allosaur incedent?"

"Yes sir."

"That was our 5 Allosaurus. We dont have many. Well I'm agrivated with you, but at the same time im glad your a carnivore wrangler."

"Thankyou sir."

Richard budded in, "Well Palmer i'll be his teacher starting tommorow, so he'll learn properly how to deal with this animals."

"You'll be learning from the best Chance." Palmer said. Palmer walked to the door, and entered. Richard and I were still outside.

"Come on kid, im going to give your a preview of you job."

Richard said motioning me in his direction. I followed him. We were walking on a concrete sidewalk. We walked past a few compounds. We stopped at one of the nusery cages where a 7 week old Triceratops was being treated. It was sick. It ate some type of poisoness plant. We walked past lots of compounds, and then Richard stopped again. This time we stopped at a compound that had a picture of a claw. This compound was different is was stone, and very lasrge. I heard a screech behind the wall. There were two staircases. One on the left, and then another on the right.


End file.
